The Fall
The Fall Every forgotten civilisation has its beginnings and its ends, Humanity was no different. Trapped for decades on the home world, utilising ancient fossil fuels to strive for the heavens above in their primitive rockets, humanity as a divided race attempted to reach for the stars and establish themselves in the endless void. They would not reach this dream without a little help, and as ever this help came in the form of the mother of invention, war. Pushed to their absolute limits by the lack of burn able fuels the world descended into the first Fuel war as it was known then, later to be recorded as the third world war by future historians of mankind from the surviving countries. This war lasted but only a few years, alliances forming amongst the old brothers in arms and amongst the largest corporations to drive back the others in the endless tide of bloodshed and death. But during this as the armies of the great alliances clashed across the globe, a small discovery would become the saving ar k for humanity, a passing comet’s tail drifted across earth, raining meteorites of a strange material down across the globe. Scientists studying the material from both sides found it to possess strange quantities, and a chance accident showed the potential for limitless energy that it could provide if it were harnessed. Both sides proclaimed their discoveries and the two surviving major alliances from west and east came together to discuss peace and the new source of fuel. These talks blossomed into lasting peace and the rebirth of humanity, as this new resource was soon found to be present on earth as well, allowing for the reconstruction and evolution of technology as the power source allowed development to strive forth from the womb of war. Soon humanity was once more pushing the boundaries forward, pushing for the stars as a cooperative enterprise to bring about a new era for mankind. They would succeed beyond their wildest dreams, within a few years the moon had been colonised and settled properly, with mars soon behind. The rings of Saturn would become the new mining frontier as humanity combined their efforts into ships to push further and further out into the solar system, settling the rings largest meteors, as well as pushing further on still, setting up colonies on the moons of each world within their grasp. These colonies would flourish under the backing of the largest corporations of the home world, with the earth uniting behind this colonisation push and establishment of industry and security for all. Some would become garden cities, jewels of the beginning of a human domain amongst the skies; others would become giant instruments of industry, whilst others would become great ports and centres of trade. This was not to say this time was always peaceful as the rivalries of many sprung up from time to time. The great colonies of earth, the hives of its future in the void, would become shining beacons of opportunity to mankind. In the moons of Saturn the great port of the first colony, Hive One, would be the brightest, and eventually Fall the hardest. The fall crippled the hive and its populace, killing hundreds of thousands of its populace and smashing humanities dreams on that moon into nought but shattered memories of a better time. 300 years have passed since that time, the descendants of the survivors, you, and your new civilisations grown from the bones of the shattered past must now secure your lasting future, as something new creeps from the depths of a forgotten shadow in a damned lair, threatening to wipe all before it via the one thing that all need to survive, the remaining agri-dome that feeds those that live. Should it fall, everyone and everything they have built shall pass into history, a forgotten footnote…it is up to you and your war-band’s to ensure it doesn’t….Welcome to Cataclysm.